


things (i/you/we) said

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Collection, Other, The Miami Dale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: a collection of drabbles from tumblr (based onthis list.)recent prompts: two immortals under the stars, a ghost and a hologram celebrating an incineration.
Relationships: Luis Acevedo/Tot Clark, Randy Dennis & Raúl Leal, Tillman Henderson/Declan Suzanne
Kudos: 6





	1. things you said under the stars and in the grass (luis/tot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely from tumblr, and will be updated as i answer prompts/asks! you can find me on tumblr @ catboydeicide

“there used to be a lot more stars,” tot comments, shifting to look at luis as ze talks. they’re somewhere in kansas, far enough from the stadium to be in a field, not far enough to get rid of all the light. “you remember?”

“silly question,” luis says, grinning, and tot nudges xem. “yeah, i remember! still have no idea how many of those stories you told me are true.”

“all of them.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.” luis knows tot’s smiling under the bandages, just like how xe knows the little lilt at the end definitely means ze’s fucking with xem. “you remember the one about the vampire?”

xe laughs. of course. “how could i forget? but- you know, _just_ in case i did! you could always tell me again.”

“hm.”

“c'mon,” luis encourages. grabs hir hand again, for good measure, smiling when ze twists hir fingers between theirs. “there was a vampire, who lived on the moon…”

“because the earth sucked.” luis laughs, and ze huffs. “and one day, xe fell in love with someone on earth.” tot glances up. “so xe decided to come back down, and they travelled together.”

“and the earth sucked a little less!”

“hm. only a little?”

“a _lot_ less.”

“medium amounts.”

“ha, that sounds about right.” luis shifts and rests xer forehead against hir collarbone, closing xer eyes. “that’s my favorite story, i think.”

“… yeah. mine too.”


	2. things you said while we were on top of the world (raúl & randy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raúl incinerates an umpire.

it’s - after the game. after protecting beck, after - after -

“raúl!”

“randy,” raúl says, a little breathless, exhilarated. their weapon feels right in their hands in a way it hasn’t - ever, really.

“you incinerated an umpire.”

“i- i did!”

there’s a moment, and then randy’s arms are around them, laughing, incredulous. raúl finds themself laughing with them. “could you do it again?”

“i could,” they agree. randy looks thrilled in a way raúl hasn’t seen in a long, long time.

don comes up behind them, sniper rifle safely stored away on his bat, eyes wide. “man, that was like a scene out of a movie,” he says. randy shakes their head, still holding onto raúl.

“no- no, not a movie scene, that- i’ve seen so many of those,” randy says. looks up at raúl, even as they speak to don. “this is- better than that. so much better.”

“you’re so impressed.”

“they should be,” caleb comments, walking behind don, mossy hair still smoking from where the backlash had caught fir. “you did good, raúl. we didn’t have to lose anyone.”

raúl’s entire body hums with the relief. they didn’t have to lose anyone else. they won’t have to lose anyone else. worst team in the league, and that’s fine - they’re alive. _alive_.

with a grin, they lift randy further into the air and spin, hair glitching. “alive, randy,” they say, a nonsensical extension of their thoughts.“

"somehow,” the ghost replies. grips raúl’s shirt tighter. a smile just for the two of them. “alive, raúl.”


	3. things you said with too many miles between us (luis/tot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luis leaves a voicemail from ascension.

there’s still no reception, up here.

luis isn’t expecting their voicemail to go through. they’re half-expecting the call to die on them before they get to the tone, the dry, robotic voice telling them to _leave a message after the beep_. it’s been maybe one, two - some amount of years since ascension, and the news is finally trickling up that the coffee cup’s in town.

the rest of the crabs had been cheering on the americano water works, for nagomi. luis’ eyes had locked onto tot clark’s name in the fwxbc lineup and stayed there. they haven’t gotten news of the games, yet, but it’s enough to quietly cheer them on, standing on the edge of the clouds.

and - enough to leave a voicemail, they hope.

_leave a message after the beep_ , the phone beckons, and they hesitate. 

“… hi, tot! heard you got into the coffee cup lineup, as a _batter_ , huh? don’t know much else, but i’m wishing you luck! don’t steal my brand too hard while you’re down there. you were always the better-” a gesture with one hand that ze won’t be able to see. “batter, even when you were pitching. guess you still are, a little! forrest says i overperform my stars, though. doesn’t exclude me from getting chased around for practice.

“did your place in the pitching rotation get snatched by socks? really? who knows how they’re organizing it all, though, kennedy mentioned something about nagomi - mcdaniel, not nava - being a pitcher. you’ve even got arturo and summers on your side. keep the band together,” they quote. a little dry. keep the band together - except for the ones feedbacked, or incinerated, or forgotten, or in space with the crabs. they can’t be too bothered by it, though. 

a moment of quiet, the faint static of electricity and the wind the only noise. usually there would be a short comment, from tot, maybe a joke. maybe an echo. luis sighs and leans back on one hand. “i’m _very_ over ascension, honestly! let us come back down and play already. i want to play against you again, at least- there’s interesting stuff up here, i guess, but it’s… not home, y’know? not nearly as interesting as seeing it with you. and the interesting stuff is kind of balanced out by the fact we got our ass kicked for, like, a season straight! spending the grand siesta here is…”

pause. 

“… it wasn’t what i was hoping for!” luis smiles. feels too strained to give the empty air. “but- that’s blaseball for you!

“i’m… running out of things to say without just bitching to you for hours, so… good luck! have fun! tell me all the cool stuff that happens, okay? i- love you, see you soon.”

luis sets the phone down in their lap. stares, for a moment.

hangs up.

_click_.


	4. things you said that i wish you hadn't (tilldec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pacrim au. declan and tillman fight.

“so,” declan starts. short. their voice is eerily calm, eerily _level_ , and tillman can already feel the fight at the edges of the room. clenches his fists. “you’re going into the trench. with loser. and blowing yourselves up to close it?”

“yeah. what about it?”

“ _what about it_ \- you know exactly what about it- dude, what the fuck are you doing?” there’s the loud. tillman can do loud. declan looks like he’s about to punch him, and he’s ready to punch back. “you’re just going to leave me and mike here? we’re a drift _team_ , tilly, and you’re going to get yourself killed!”

there’s something low and angry in his chest. there’s something low and angry in their chest. a feedback loop of phantom drifting, playing over/and/over again. “you’d like that, wouldn’t you? cringe. mad because you and m- _townsend_ aren’t gonna get any of the glory, huh? you’d just _love_ to sacrifice yourself for a fuckin’ purpose.”

“and you’d just love to get yourself killed because of some selfish- _bullshit_ , huh?”

declan’s voice cracks. tillman doesn’t look him in the eye. “none of your _fucking_ business, suzanne.”

“yeah. _sure_.” they shove past him. he doesn’t know where they’re going - this is their _shared_ apartment, not a lot of places to run - but he knows they’re not coming back.

tillman doesn’t regret it. he doesn’t. (the low low low anger in his chest shifts into something else, and he doesn’t think about that, either.)

(feedback loop.)


End file.
